


Met His Match

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee knew Sam was meant for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Met His Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



It didn't even take watching Barricade threatening to eviscerate the human for Bumblebee to know he was done for. He'd watched the gawky but ever eager human plunge into life with abandon, sure he could make the world turn for himself. That, more than anything, won 'Bee's spark over.

He didn't think about the difference in species. His only concern was the lifespan difference, and that sent him to Ratchet.

 _"Bumblebee, if the match is made, all you can do is treasure the now you share with him, and go on living with him forever in your memory once he is gone."_

That was what Bumblebee would do then, slowing his processors down enough to live closer to Sam's time, savoring every single moment they could share.


End file.
